The Everlasting Ugly Love
by suninthenightsky
Summary: Betty and Daniel are soulmates. They go through eternity finding each other again and again. They need to kiss to access their memories from past lives. Join them and experience their journey as they find each other...once again. Please read and rate, i need to know if it's good. :)
1. Déjà Vu

**Author's Note: This story starts at the Pilot episode. It includes some of the same elements but, it doesn't follow the storyline exactly. After the first episode, the story kinda goes off on its own.**

_Prologue: Millions of years ago, it was decided that to keep the world from being completely enveloped in evil, there would need to be a creation to keep the spirit of love and hope alive. This creation was named the "soulmate." Few people were ever chosen to become soulmates. They were a couple forever until the end of time. They were immortal, born into new bodies everytime they died. With one kiss, they could unlock the memories of their past lives and experiences. They were both assigned a guardian, an immortal deity that watched over them and guided them to each other. Never had a pair of soulmates never found each other. Betty and Daniel were no exception._

Betty made her way to the elevator. She was so very nervous. Today was her first day of being Executive Assistant to the new Editor-In-Chief of MODE Magazine. _"You are a smart, attractive businesswoman."_ She reminded herself again for the third time. She got onto the elevator at the same time as a curly haired man.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Betty." She extended her hand to him and he shook it.

"Marc Saint James."

"I like your pants," she said, referring to his brown and white striped dress pants.

"Thank you," he said, but didn't compliment her back.

They both got off at the same floor. Betty walked to the reception desk and Marc walked around it and disappeared down the hallway.

The receptionist looked up from filing her nails. "Oh. My. God." The receptionist said.

"Hi. I'm here to check in." Betty said.

"Are you the before?"

"The what?"

"The Before and After shoot. Are you the before?"

"Ummm…"

"Are you de-liv-ering some-thing?" The receptionist asked slowly.

"NO" said Betty, getting slightly offended, "I'm Daniel Meade's new assistant."

"Ohhh…" she said, bringing her eyes down to Betty's "Guadalejara" poncho, down her petite but extremely curvy frame, and back up to the poncho. "Hmmmm…and how much experience have you had?" asked the receptionist, coming from behind the desk and guiding Betty to her new office.

"Oh. This is my first real job."

"That's funny, I was told I don't have enough experience for the job." The receptionist walked away. "I'm Amanda, by the way. Everyone's in the conference room and assistants usually get here before their bosses," she called over her shoulder. Betty made her way to what she believed to be the conference room. Through the glass she spotted what she believed to be the most beautiful man she had ever seen. A strange wave of familiarity came over her that she didn't understand. She wasn't sure if she had ever encountered him before. But she still got this strange sense of déjà vu. _Where have I seen him before? Was it in high school? Did we-_SMACK!

Betty ran into the glass partition. Everyone turned around to look at her. I t didn't hurt much but she was awfully embarrassed. She got up quickly and adjusted her glasses walking quietly into the room, rubbing her shoulder.

"Are you Ok?" the man asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine….sorry, I'm fine" she stammered nervously.

She took a seat in the corner.

"Any way, I wish I wasn't the new guy coming in here on such terrible circumstances. I realize I have some awful big teeth-I mean shoes to fill," he said, looking at Betty. She couldn't tell if he was lost in thought, mocking her, or both, "but, I can't tell you how excited I am to be working with such an amazingly talented staff."

A pretty woman with light brown skin interrupted him. "Sorry, I'm late….You started without me." She said with obvious surprise and slight annoyance.

"Sorry Wilhelmina, I-"

"Shhh! Marc, " she snapped her fingers and said, "Gift," and the gentleman from the elevator came out from behind her, bearing a blue box and he handed it to Daniel. Daniel took it hesitantly. The woman crossed to the other side of the room and sat down. The man named Daniel tried to continue the meeting but she interrupted him again, "Well aren't you gonna open it?" He did. It was a beautiful crystal statue that Betty thought must've cost a fortune. "To commemorate your first day here."

"Um. Thank you. Now-" he continued.

"I think we should talk about Fabia Cosmetics. Everyone needs to help with this new idea we need to give her. Get back to work, all of you." The woman adjourned the meeting. "Thank you, Daniel, for a wonderful meeting."

So that was Daniel Meade, Betty's boss. Betty wasn't sure if she was happy or not happy about that. On one hand, she'd be working for a total hottie. On the other hand, her familiarity and strange comfort with the man unsettled her. She felt like she'd never seen him but known him her whole life. She decided to approach him.

"Mr. Meade?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't respond. "Um, Hi…I was just coming to introduce myself personally, I'm Betty Suarez. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, Betty, umm who do you work for?"

"Well actually sir, I work for you. I'm your new assistant."

"Great," he said. Daniel felt like he knew this girl from somewhere, that feeling made him uncomfortable. He went to his office to unpack his stuff. When he got there, he was surprised to see the hot blonde receptionist at his desk. He was pretty sure her name was Amanda.

"Um…hello. May I help you with something?"

"I'll show you underqualified!" she said, pushing him onto the desk and kissing him harshly.

_I think I'm gonna like this job. _ He thought.


	2. Betty and the Beast

It was already three weeks into Betty's new job, and she absolutely hated it. She had picked the cabbage out of his coleslaw, walked his creepy photographer friend's dog, shined his shoes, and she was now currently outside of his apartment waiting for his second lady of the evening to show up so she could warn him. Her phone rang. It was her sister, Hilda.

"Hi."

"Betty, where are you?"

"I'm still working."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot wha-OOOOOH! Dad's birthday! Yeah, I was busy." A car rolled up and Betty ended her conversation with her sister. She called Daniel. "The Red Turkey is on the move." She said, rolling her eyes. A few minutes later, she saw the receptionist leave the building in a long black overcoat. Betty felt a weird sensation go through her. She felt…jealous….almost….possessive of her new boss, though she couldn't place why. Was it because she was starting to suspect that her long-term-ex-boyfriend had done this to her on multiple occasions? Or was it because Betty felt a…dare she say…attraction to this man, Daniel Meade? "Nah," she said to herself, "He's not that cute."

She sat outside for another 1 ½ hour and made her way home. When she got there, she discovered that everyone had already left. Her father was asleep and Hilda was cleaning up in the living room.

"Do you realize that this is the first time we're not all together on his birthday since Mom died?"

"I know, I know Hilda, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Betty, I just hope its all worth it."

_I do too, _she thought as her sister exited the room. Betty put her stuff down in the living room and went to bed. She laid down a while but found that she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about her mother and all that Hild had said. _Is this job worth it? Is Papi mad at me? I wish Mom was here. She'd know what to-I have an idea! _Betty sat up, grabbed her notebook and began furiously taking notes. She had a new idea for Fabia Cosmetics.

Daniel's POV

Daniel was looking at some layouts of pictures. He had just sent Betty on an errand to get an outfit for one of the models. She had tried to show him some stupid idea she had, but it's not like he had the time to look at it.

The receptionist he had slept with, he was pretty sure her name was Amanda, had just offered him some assistance but he really wasn't paying attention.

He spotted Felipe yelling angrily into his phone. "Hey what's going on?" he asked him.

"The Mexican model is late. This is a test shot and I need her dressed and ready…right now." Felipe said, looking at his watch.

"Ok…test shots. Let's just use a stand-in model."

"No, no, I need someone with her skin tone…someone like…" he said searching around, "…her." He pointed at Betty, who had just come back from delivering the outfit.

"What?" Daniel asked, thinking this was a joke.

"Hey. I bet you she quits before she does it." Felipe said. Daniel thought about it a minute and approached Betty, hoping this would make her quit but feeling guilty for embarrassing her.

"Betty! I am so glad you're here. Look, we have a crisis and we need your help."

"Ok," She said eagerly.

"One of our models didn't show up and we really need someone to stand in for her…in the wardrobe."

"Ummmm….so…you-you-you want me to do it?" she stammered.

"Mhm." He said, with an insincere smile, hating himself more and more as every second crawled by. "Well…?"

"This…is what you wanted me to do?"

"Yeah'

Betty was silent a moment and then she walked away. _Poor girl. _Daniel thought.

"Well, it looks like she finally quit." Daniel said, coming up behind Felipe. The unimaginable amount of guilt he felt, he didn't even know where it came from.

"Good." Felipe said, "she had no business working for you in the f-" he said, stopping short.

Daniel looked in the direction Felipe was staring. There stood Betty, in a red corset, black leather shorts, fishnet leggings, and tall silver hooker boots. _She's actually kinda hot. _Daniel thought.

A sudden weird vision came to him.

_He was sitting in front of what appeared to be a lake on a picnic blanket. Sitting next to him was a petite, stout Latina woman who looked stunningly like Betty._

"_We should come here more often." She said, gazing at him._

"_If that's what you want, then we will. I see absolutely no reason not to. Especially after the baby comes." He sai,d rubbing her barely showing baby bump."_

"_Well, we still have to eat, and sleep, and pay bills so-" he silenced her with a kiss_

The vision ended.

By the time Daniel came to, people were teasing her and laughing at her as Felipe took pictures. Daniel had to put a stop to it. "Stop it!" he said, approaching Felipe. Felipe ignored him and continued to take pictures. "Seriously, knock it off." He said, seeing the tears forming in Betty's eyes. She walked off the set and grabbed her purse.

"betty wait." Daniel called, running after her.

She turned around and glared at him. "This is what you wanted isn't it? To humiliate me and make me quit? God forbid you have to work with the ugly girl your dad firced you to hire." _How'd she find out about that? _"Well, congratulations, you got your wish." She turned and stalked away.

Daniel felt incredibly guilty. He needed someone to talk to.

But, first he would have to deal with the bulge in his pants that came from seeing Betty in that outfit. _Where's that hot receptionist? _ he thought as he walked back inside.


End file.
